Fake Article (Hillllllllllllllllllllllll Ouda Vhamalee)
This is another fake article to display an extremely poorly made episode. Description CHURENZKRIPT CHURIVEEA ROOLZ ZA HILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL OUDA VHAMALEE EZ A ZEEZIN ENFENITEE PLAUZ WUN FOWZIND APPIZOAD UV ZUPANENEE EN NYNEDEEN AIDEE FAIV! LOL! JUZT ZUT ZA F*** AWP END LIT MI FENIZH! IV U DOO U WELL BEE GROWNDID! ET WUZZ MEID BAI UH YOOZUR NEIMD PEEBEEANTZEIAWTURIZNUMBAHWUNSUX! HEE HAITZ ZOFEE ZA AWTUR! ENEEWEIZ, EN DIZ APPIZOAD, A ZU WIK ULT NENEE NEIMD AILUVYU FRUM JOOPITUR HELPZ OWT ZA VHAMALEE FRUM R-LIN, TEKZIZ! ZA VHAMALEE HAZ TIN FAZURZ NEIMED HENK EIJ ENFENITEE, TWYELYTE ZPARCUL EIJ SIKZ, SKROOYU EIJ FERTEE WUN, HENK EIJ TUWUNTEE NAIN, P**** EIJ FORDI, END UARAF***INGA**HOLE EIJ NYNEDEEN! DEY AWL GAIV BURF ZU OVA NYNE FOWZIND BAIOLAWJIKULL KEDZ! HENK IZ MAYREED ZU PEGI? SKROOYU IZ MAYREED ZU ENA KEEROHCHU? TWYELYTE ZPARCUL IZ MAYREED ZU JAWZDIN BEEEEEBUR? WOOOOAH HEVWEI ZAIR WOOOOAH LEVIN AWN A PREIER! HENK HAZ BAWBEE EIJ FURTEEN HOO IZ MAYREED ZU RIBEKKA BLAK? SKROOYU HAZ ZPUNJBAWB SKUWAIRPENTZ END PACHURIK ZTAR! TWYELYTE ZPARCUL HAZ NOWUNLYKZU, F***AWF, END YUBEDRSUKMYD***ORELZ! F***AWF EZ BADD? F***AWF IZ DA WURLDZ BADLEE BEEHAIVED CHYULD HOO EZ ENFENITEE TYMZ WURZ ZEN NORAH HART END CHANTIL MIKGREGUR! HEE AKTID LYK A HYOORIKAIN ENFENITEE TYMZ AND EVERYUN IZ AN ADMENISCHUREITUR AWN EVREE SINGLE F***ING WEBZYTE! F***AWF AWLZO MEIKZ FUN UV HIZ RELITIVZ JAWZDIN BEEIN A BAWLTI, ENA WAIREN GLAZZIZ END HEVIN DOUN SINJUROAM, RIBEKKA IZ A TUBEE FATZO HOO WAWNTZ TOO BEE JUZT LYK HAWPOPAWTAMIZ FRUM ZA WUZULLZ! LOL! B****! GO F*** YURZELF! ZEY OWN EVREE ZINGULL VIDEEO GAIM KAWNZULL IN EGGZIZTINZ AZ UV TOO FOWZIND END FORTEAN! ZA DIZIPLIN TEKNEEKZ AR NAWDEE GAZ CHAYMBUR, VAIREE NAWDEE GAZ CHAYMBUR, END NO LIZINING END VAIREE TYMZ ENFENITEE PLAUZ WUN HUNJRID NAWDEE GAZ CHAYMBUR BEEZYDZ ZPENKINZ, GRAWNDINZ, HAWT ZAUZ, TIBAZKO ZAUZ, WACH ZA KURZED REN GUREIP, KOWLD SHAUERZ, GO EN HAWT WAWDIR, END ASEEVUKU! ZU NAWT EDEET ZIZ PEIJ OWR ELZ YU WEL BEE GRAWNDID GRAWNDID GRAWNDID FUR GEWGULPLEKZ YEERZ END YU WIL WACH TELLITUBEEZ FOREVUR END IF U REENTER YURZELF I MUZT KELL UUUUUUUUUUUU! Video Category:Content Corrected description TRANSCRIPT TRIVIA RULES THE HILL OUT OF FAMILY IS A SEASON INFINITY PLUS 1000 EPISODE OF SUPERNANNY IN 1985! LOL! JUST SHUT THE F*** UP AND LET ME FINISH! IF YOU DO YOU WILL BE GROUNDED! IT WAS MADE BY A USER NAMED PB&JOTTERISNUMBER1SUCKS! HE HATES SOPHIE THE OTTER! ANYWAYS, IN THIS EPISODE, A TWO WEEK OLD NANNY NAMED ILOVEYOU FROM JUPITER HELPS OUT THE FAMILY FROM ARLEN, TEXAS! THE FAMILY HAS TEN FATHERS NAMED HANK AGE INFINITY, TWILIGHT SPARKLE AGE 6, SCREWYOU AGE 31, HANK AGE 29, P**** AGE 40, AND YOUAREAF***INGA**HOLE AGE NINETEEN! THEY ALL GAVE BIRTH TO OVER NINE THOUSAND BIOLOGICAL KIDS! HANK IS MARRIED TO PEGGY? SCREWYOU IS MARRIED TO ANNA KIROCHU? TWILIGHT SPARKLE IS MARRIED TO JUSTIN BIEBER? WOOOOAH HALFWAY THERE WOOOOAH LIVIN' ON A PRAYER! HANK HAS BOBBY AGE 13 WHO IS MARRIED TO REBECCA BLACK? SCREWYOU HAS SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS AND PATRICK STAR! TWILIGHT SPARKLE HAS NOONELIKESYOU, F***OFF, AND YOUBETTERSUCKMYD***ORELSE! F***OFF IS BAD? F***OFF IS THE WORLD'S BADLY BEHAVED CHILD WHO IS INFINITY TIMES WORSE THAN NORA HEART AND CHANTELLE MCGREGOR! HE ACTED LIKE A HURRICANE INFINITY TIMES AND EVERYONE IS AN ADMINISTRATOR ON EVERY SINGLE F***ING WEBSITE! F***OFF ALSO MAKES FUN OF HIS RELATIVES JUSTIN BEING A BALDY, ANNA WEARING GLASSES AND HAVING DOWN SYNDROME, REBECCA IS A TUBBY FATSO WHO WANTS TO BE JUST LIKE HOPPOPOTAMUS FROM THE WUZZLES! LOL! B****! GO F*** YOURSELF! THEY OWN EVERY SINGLE VIDEO GAME CONSOLE IN EXISTENCE AS OF 2014! THE DISCIPLINE TECHNIQUES ARE NAUGHTY GAS CHAMBER, VERY NAUGHTY GAS CHAMBER, AND NO LISTENING AND VERY TIMES INFINITY PLUS 100 NAUGHTY GAS CHAMBER BESIDES SPANKINGS, GROUNDINGS, HOT SAUCE, TOBASCO SAUCE, WATCH THE CURSED RING GRAPE, COLD SHOWER, GO IN HOT WATER, AND SEPPUKU! DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE OR ELSE YOU WILL BE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR GOOGOLPLEX YEARS AND YOU WILL WATCH TELETUBBIES FOREVER AND IF YOU RE-ENTER YOURSELF I MUST KILL YOU! What's Wrong With This Episode? #The correct title for this episode is Hill Family. #They do not add the words Transcript, Trivia, and Rules. They must type tab between four brackets instead. #No TV show or other piece of media has ever reached Season infinity plus 1000. #Supernanny did not even exist in 1985, nor did Twilight Sparkle, Rebecca Black, Justin Bieber, Anna Kirochu, Spongebob, Patrick, The Cursed Ring Grape, and every console post-1985. #There are unneeded words and sentences in the description such as LOL and an excerpt of the lyrics from the 1986 song Livin' on a Prayer by Bon Jovi. #The user who created the episode's name is offensive to one of the admins on this Wiki. He also claimed that he hated the said user, which is an insult. #A nanny cannot be two weeks old. #Iloveyou, Screwyou, P****, Youareaf***inga**hole, Noonelikesyou, and F***off, and Youbettersuckmyd***orelse are not real names. #Nobody has ever hailed from Jupiter because Jupiter is a planet and lacks a population. #Arlen, Texas is a fictional location from King of the Hill. #There can only be one or 2 fathers in a family. #Nobody can be infinity years old. #One of the fathers is too young, being a mere six years old. #Twilight Sparkle is a female, not a male. #Also, Twilight Sparkle is from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. #Men cannot get pregnant since they do not have a womb (unless the man is transgender). #There are several questionable marriages with characters who did not exist back in 1985. #This family impersonated another family from another cartoon series called King of the Hill. #Bobby is too young to get married, being only 13 years old. #Spongebob and Patrick are from the Nicktoon, Spongebob Squarepants. #All of Twilight Sparkle's children's ages are not shown. #A child cannot be infinity times worse than Nora Heart and Chantelle McGregor combined. #No one has ever acted like a hurricane at least infinity times. #Everyone is an administrator on every website, but this is impossible. #F***off's behavior was partly copied from the Langbroek Family. #Justin Bieber was never bald. #Anna Kirochu never wore glasses and does not have Down Syndrome. #Rebecca Black has never been overweight. #Rebecca Black doesn't want to be like Hoppopotamus from Disney's The Wuzzles either. #There are abusive discipline techniques. #There are VERY discipline techniques, which are unneeded. #At the end of the description, there is a grounding threat in which anybody who edits the article will get grounded for life. There is also a death threat following it. #The video is not the actual episode, it is instead Rick Astley's Never Gonna Give You Up, which was #1 in 1988. #The entire description is written in caps. #It also contains grammatical errors and too many exclamation points and question marks. Category:Content